letter of love
by sonellen
Summary: shadow sends a letter to sonic expressing his feelings for him.shadow accidently ends up staying at sonics house.will shadow stop sonic reading the letter? or is it to late! rated T just in case. sonadow. sonicxshadow


Shadow slammed his head against the wall. He had never felt so alone, so angry, so empty. After all the years trying to hate the 'faker', he couldn't resist it any longer. He needed to tell sonic somehow, his feelings for him. If he didn't he could make his whole life even more miserable than it already is.

Shadow walked over to his bedroom and there he picked up a pen and paper. He sat down and started writing: _sonic how I love you so. Everytime you walk by me, my love for you grows. Your emerald green eyes, and your funny kind smile is what makes my life worth while. your cute handsome face, I notice everytime, so sonic my love, will you be mine?. _shadow was never good at writing poems. In fact he was never good at writing at all. He had gotten low grades in that, but surprisingly was very good at art, something he wouldn't tell any body. It would ruin his reputation.

Shadow put the poem in a envelope and slipped it in the post box outside his house.

He clenched his fists in his stupidity. Sonic was about to get a letter explaining how he feels, in his OWN handwriting! Shadow would've killed himself, luckily cream the rabbit came alng and stopped him. "shadow! How many times do I have to say killing yourself is wrong!" cream screamed surprisingly. "hmfth" shadow growled. "I think you should stay with sonic for a bit…you know, for him to eep an eye on you". Cream smiled dragging shadow. _Oh god no! not sonic! I cant stay there,…._shadow thought. He tried to brake free without hurting cream, but frankly that was impossible. He sighed defeated. Shadow would just have to keep sonic away from his letter box at all times!

Sonic opened the door. cream and shadow were standing there. Cream looked happy, shadow not so much. In fact to sonic, shadow looked nervous. "hi sonic!" cream cheered. "can shadow stay with you for a couple of days? Shadows been trying to kill himself a gain" sonic smiled "of course cream bye" cream curtseyed to sonic and ran off to find cheese. Shadow nervously stepped inside. As soon as he was in, he was shocked. He had never been in sonics house before, and compared to his, sonics house was amazing!

"sooo shads,….whatcha do this time?". Shadow growled "none of your business faker!" shadow couldn't tell sonic….

Sonic smirked "well whatever it is, make your self at home…im sure you will find something entertaining…." Sonic walked up the staris. Shadow looked around. sonic had a giant plasma tv, and all the gaming sonsoles in history! Shadow was impressed, he knew sonic saved the world everyday, but he didn't know he got paid for it. Shadow walked to the kitchen (which looked expensive) and opened the freezer. Chili dogs galore.

"hey shads! Im just gonna check the ma"-"NO!" shadow screamed cutting sonic off. Sonic stared at him confused. "1 mean no I want to fight you first" shadow lied managing to keep his trade mark frown. Sonic smirked "fine".

Shadow charged up to sonic, going at full speed. Sonic missed the attack easily. "that all you got?". Sonic laughed. Shadow growled, he didn't want to hurt his love, but he had no choice, sonic would read that letter and instantly know it was from him. shadow glared at sonic "CHAOS CONTROL!" sonic gasped "shads that's cheating!". Shadow appeared above sonic kicking sonic to the ground. Sonic slowly got up, ignoring the pain. Sonic spin dashed shadow right in stomach. Shadow fell to the ground wincing in pain.

The fight lasted 3 hours. It was a draw. "im tired im going to bed" sonic yawned walking up the stairs. Shadow nodded.

Shadow collapsed on Sonics sofa. He was tired him self, but knew he wouldn't sleep.

Shadow walked upstairs to use the bathroom. Along the way he passed sonics bedroom, he peeked inside. Sonic looked cute when he slept. Shadow walked in and sat on the side of the bed. Automatically the cobalt hedgehog stroked sonics fur.

Shadow made a list in his head of all the reasons he loved sonic in his head.

_he never gives up_

_he has beautiful eyes_

_he is so strong yet his body is so slender_

_his fur is a pretty color and is soooo soft_

_he is sexy, cute and handsome_

_he saves everybody's lives everyday _

_his cocky attitude is funny_

_he is fun to be around_

_we have so much in common…_

shadow could list so many more reasons, but sonic was starting to wake up. "shadow? What are you doing here?".

"i-er-i-um-I"shadow panicked "i…was checking you, just in case…you were a zombie". shadow slapped himself in the head or saying such a stupid sentence.

Sonic curiously looked at shadow "well, whatever your doing, leave me alone, im trying to sleep". Shadow walked out of the room and to his bed. He lay there till he fell asleep.

Shadow woke up b a humming in the kitchen. The voice was to girly to be sonics. He got up and walked over. Sonic was sitting at the kitchen table eating pie, while amy cooked at the stove. "goodmorin shads!" sonic cheered. "hi shadow" the pink hedgehog smiled. Shadow grunted.

Shadow hated amy! The fact that she was so close to getting sonic was to much for him to be even a little bit happy to see her.

"hmm…well im going to go get your mail sonic" amy walked out the door. before shadow could stop her she reached the mail box and took out his letter. She opened it and read it. The look on her face when she came in was priceless. But to shadow…..no where near. Amy new who wrote the letter.

"shadow……STAY AWAY FROM MY SONIKKU!" amy screamed pulling out her hammer. "MAKE ME!" shadow growled.

"amy! What happned!?" sonic asked.. sonic found the letter on the ground. He picked it up and read it. Sonics face blushed madly. "amy…STOP!" amy looked surprised at sonic. "amy…don't hurt him…cause.. i love shadow" sonic whispered.

Amy screamed and ran away crying. "im sorry I didn't tell you earlier.." shadow whispered shyly. "don't be sorry". Shadow and sonic hugged each other. "I love you shadow the hedgehog!"

"I love you to, sonic" they both kissed, ignoring the gasps they got from every one, who seemed to arrive when amy told them what happened.


End file.
